coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8059 (11th February 2013)
Plot Tyrone reckons that their only hope is to leave the country by boat. He begs Fiz to phone Chesney and ask him to get them some cash. Kirsty's beside herself with worry over Ruby. Eileen tries to calm her down and assures her that Tyrone will make sure Ruby's warm and well fed. Gail explains to David and Kylie that now she's a paying lodger she's no longer willing to do all their housework or babysit Max for free. Izzy and Gary plan to take Faye out for her tea followed by the cinema. Anna's pleased and reckons that a treat might cheer her up a bit. Beth and Kirk are excited about moving into 14a Victoria Street and discuss possible colour schemes. When Sylvia makes out that she's lost her watch and then says she's got an appointment in town but refuses to elaborate, Roy's deeply concerned and wonders if she's going senile. Hayley thinks that he's overreacting. Chesney receives a call from Fiz. Although very angry with her for getting involved in Tyrone's abduction plans, he reluctantly agrees to help her and scrape together some cash. When Anna tells Faye that she's got a treat in store, Faye perks up thinking that she's going to be allowed to see her dad, Tim. She's disappointed to find out it's an evening at the cinema instead. Tracy accuses Katy of being duplicitous in Fiz and Tyrone's plans and reduces her to tears in the Corner Shop. Kirsty agrees to do a public appeal for baby Ruby. Gary and Izzy arrive at No.6 in a panic. They explain to Anna how Faye gave them the slip at the cinema and they've no idea where she is. Katy arrives home and catches Chesney counting out all their cash. Realising that he must be helping Fiz, Katy goes ballistic and promises Chesney that if he goes along with their crazy plans she's phoning the police. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marina Burford - Sue Roderick *DS Kline - Lizzy McInnerny *DC Brooks - Ray Emmet Brown Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Roy's Rolls *B&B in Anglesey - Dining room and exterior *Telephone box Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is desperate to get out of the country; Kirsty agrees to make a public appeal for Ruby; and Gail decides to play Kylie and David at their own game. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,000,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes